


Injuries have never gotten in my way before...

by RedFanboi



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mana Transfer, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Regular Holy Grail War AU, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Rider is heavily injured after a confrontation with Archer. Ritsuka takes care of him.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Achilles | Rider of Red/Male Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Injuries have never gotten in my way before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I came across a piece of fanart that awoke feelings inside my heart and this was the result. I'll post the art in the bottom of the fic but just heads up THE ART IS NOT MINE, ONLY THE TEXT IS. Whoever drew it, thank you. It's an amazing piece. I cannot properly give credit for the art because I found the Art of Google. I did backtracking with Saucenao and got nothing. Most I got were results from Zerochan and the like.
> 
> Anyways, this fic is my little love letter to Mr. Rider of Red, the sexy carrot he is. 🥕 I'm currently saving for him in FGO, and I suck at saving so wish me luck when Chaldea Boys 2021 gets here cause thats when I'll be rolling. I hope I did Achilles justice. Fate's Characterization of him is just sexy AF. I remember first seeing him in Fate Apocrypha a d being like DAMN he's hot. Then I got to know his personality a bit more in the show. Hahaha. Ever since he's been one of my top Fatebandos along the likes of Gawain and Emiya.
> 
> Also, sorry for the title. I had to come up with a title fast-
> 
> Anyways, here you are.

It was just after a battle gone terribly wrong, Ritsuka and his Rider somehow managed to escape with their lives, but Rider was heavily injured.

Honestly, Ritsuka didn't think Rider _COULD_ be harmed. He.. He had been invincible for most of the War, his legend was invincible, and he was one of the most Well-Known Heroic Spirits. He gained a massive fame boost in any grail war because no matter where he was summoned, everyone knew the name 'Achilles'. It led him to now, Achilles laid out, bleeding on his bed. His heel had been stabbed, and so had his chest, somehow, by some miracle his heart was unscathed. He was still bleeding out profusely though.

Somehow, the night went from peaceful and happy, to hell in the span of a few minutes. The Archer of the Grail War, who identified himself as Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, appeared. After that, the situation was dire. He had somehow gotten Rider in the Chains of Heaven, once he had that done he struck Achilles' Heel. Using that moment Achilles was able to break free of the Chains, and narrowly managed to grab Ritsuka and get out. They had barely managed to escape to their base of Operations, Ritsuka's Family home. He was only Seventeen after all. They wouldn't have been able to escape if it hadn't been for Achilles' Battle Continuation skill. The poor guy was roughed up so badly it would have killed a lesser servant.

"Master.. It hurts.." Achilles whined. When Ritsuka summoned Rider, he was shocked to find out how Childish the Hero of the Trojan War could be at times. Only that youthful childness had a refreshing quality to it. The Servant gave a sad laugh. "It sucks, you know? I'm supposed to be this all around tough guy who's invulnerable to any pain, yet the moment when my Heel is damaged I can't take it.. Maybe you should summon a more capable Servant.." He said. Falling into a Self-deprecating spiral.

The Master gave a sad smile. "I know it hurts. And now we'll likely have to team up with another Master in order to defeat Gilgamesh. But.. It isn't unnatural for you to feel pain. Despite not really experiencing it due to your divinity, you took pain better than any of the people I know, Achilles.." Ritsuka laughed a bit and gave a happier smile. "And why would I need to summon another Servant? I have the most capable servant for me right in front of my face, after all. Just because you lost a small advantage I won't ever give up on you, you're my friend. Easily the person I trust most in the world. I just wish I could support you in combat better.. I was never really a true mage before all of this.."

"To think I'd ever have another friend as good as him.." Achilles said as his Master wrapped him up in Bandages. They were special bandages. They prevented magical energy from leaking out and were specifically made for injured Servants.

"I've never really heard you bring him up before, Rider." Ritsuka said, keeping his face down while he worked to prevent his emotions from showing. He knew how hard it was for Rider to talk about his friend. He knew what that Friend's death caused him to do as well, and knows that those sins are why he can be summoned as a Berserker. He wanted to ask Achilles about his life first hand but didn't want to harm the man he had grown so close to and had grown to love during the short time they had known one another.

"I know.." Achilles said, avoiding the topic. He really didn't want to deal with talking about his friend when he was already an emotional mess. If he had been a second slower his Master would have died, and he would have lost yet another person he cares about.

The young Master finished wrapping the Rider's Chest and Foot in the wraps of the bandage, and leaned back to check the effectiveness of his work. When he was satisfied he nodded. "Well, enough of the sad stuff. You're probably feeling very weak from lack of Mana, we'll just have to fix that, won't we Rider?" Ritsuka said with a heavy blush. Working away his insecurities he leaned down to give his Servant a kiss.

"Mmmrgh!" Rider exclaimed, eyes wide. He soon settled into the kiss, taking one of his hands and carding it through his Master's soft, fluffy, black locks, and began leaning into the kiss.

The Master pushed on the uninjured side of his chest to push his Servant back down. "You need to rest." He said pointedly.

"Sorry." Rider apologized.

Ritsuka smiled and leaned back down to resume the kiss. Rider would need a lot of things tonight. The Mana-Hungry fuck.

But no matter what, they knew things would work out for them in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to Kudo. I had fun writing this. I just hope he comes home. Even if I have a 100% chance even if I fail. (Free SSR ticket in 2 years and Achilles is on it)
> 
> Edit: I had originally posted the Art in the fic itself but someone told me who the artist was who drew the art.
> 
> I checked them out and seen the Artist's Twitter and pixiv, and found that they said 'Please do not repost my art anywhere' on their profile. Out of respect I removed the art from this fanfic and shall now replace it with the link to their Twitter post containing the art.
> 
> Art: https://mobile.twitter.com/changyexs/status/1294016015504830470


End file.
